Kickin' Off the New Year!
by Panda-Chan8
Summary: Jack is determined to get that kiss. He missed it on Christmas, but Donna Tobin's New Year's Eve party is the perfect place to get Emma alone! Jack/OC, NO KICK! One-Shot! UPDATE: NOT A JACK/KIM STORY. DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT A JACK/KIM PAIRING. I am not changing my Jack/OC pairing.


**AN: So, this is my first Kickin' It story, and it's just a one-shot. But there will be a story linked to this! I'm working on it right now. So, enjoy this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It or anything related to it. I only own Emma and the story line.**

* * *

**-Jack P.O.V.-**

"Hey are you guys going to Donna Tobin's New Year's party?" Jerry asked as we all sat around the dojo, taking a short break.

"Yeah I am!" Kim confirmed. "You're coming over to my house to get ready, right Emma?" She asked Emma.

"Yep, can't wait." Emma smiled. Ah, Emma. The object of my affection. The beautiful brunette with shining brown eyes. She sat next to Kim in black shorts, a gray top with a neon green sports bra peeking through the neckline, and a pair of neon green high-top sneakers. Her shirt said "Dreams are only dreams until you wake up and make them real." which was inspirational, considering there were lots of dreams I had about her that I wanted to make real.

"What about you, jack? Are you going?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked towards my friends who were waiting expectantly for my answer.

"Uh, yeah, can't wait!" I laughed awkwardly.

"I hope it'll be like Grace's Christmas party." Jerry smirked, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. The others agreed.

I thought back to Grace's Christmas party as the others talked. That was an amazing night, but a failure. I was going to kiss Emma under the mistletoe, but...

* * *

**-A few days before, on Christmas Eve night-**

"Hey, have you guys seen Emma?" I asked Eddie, Milton, and Jerry.

"Uh, yeah, I saw her with Kim over by the drinks." Milton said.

Jerry shook his head "Nah, no, I saw her over by the stereo. Girl's got some moves!" He laughed. A hint of jealousy ran through me.

"No, she was with Kim by the drinks." Milton said.

"No, she was at the stereo!" Jerry returned.

"Drinks!"

"Stereo!"

"Drinks!"

"Stereo!"

"You're both wrong!" Eddie yelled, cutting off their argument. We all looked at him "She's over there, talking to the quarterback." He pointed to the couple.

We followed his finger with our eyes to the stairs, where Emma and Brett the quarterback talked by the banister. With his tall stature, sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, Brett was a favorite of almost every girl in school. Brett said something with a charming smile, and Emma laughed. She twisted a strand of her brown hair through her fingers. I observed her. She wore a long-sleeved brown dress, a high-low style with the front reaching a little below her waist, and the back down to her mud-calf, with a layered light gray skirt underneath. Lace-up, knee-high brown boots with ruffled beige socks covering her knees. Her hair was curled, with large gold hoop earrings peeking through.

Jealousy burned through me. "I'm going over there." I said, and stalked over.

I walked right up to them, and Brett was the first to notice me. "Hey, Jacob!" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice at being interrupted.

"It's Jack." I corrected with a sneer. Emma turned around and I instantly changed my sneer to a smile.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, a smile lighting up her whole face. "You're here!"

"Hey Emma." I greeted "Yeah, I just got here a little bit ago."

Brett cut in "You probably want to go talk to some other people then, huh?" He asked, trying to put his arm around Emma.

I was about to say something when Emma spoke "You're right, Brett. C'mon Jack, let's go catch up." She shrugged off his arm and stood next to me.

"Emma, we were talking!" Brett all but whined.

"Yes, but like you said, _we_ want to go talk to some other people." Emma put an emphasis on the "We" and looped her arm through mine "Let's go Jack."

"But - but - but" Brett stuttered.

"Bye bye, Brett." I waved cheekily as Emma and I walked off.

As soon as we were far enough away Emma let out a huge sigh "Phew! I thought I'd never get away from him. Thanks Jack, you're my hero." She gave me a huge smile.

I shrugged nonchalantly, but secretly, her smile sent nervous waves crashing through my stomach "No problem. Brett's a loser anyways."

She giggled, the sound music to my ears "Yeah. So what do I owe to my hero for saving me?"

"I ask for nothing in return." I swept a gallant, silly bow, to which she laughed again "Saving fair maidens is a hobby of mine."

She looked around the room "Well there must be something…" her gaze stopped above us, and she smirked.

I looked up and saw what had her so smiley. Right above us was mistletoe.

"I think I've found it." She said, her voice low and breathy.

I smiled, my heart jittery, as I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arms gently around her waist. She stepped forward, our bodies almost touching, and slid her hands up my arms, resting at my shoulders. I leaned down, my eyelids lowering as I watched hers flutter shut. I felt the heat of her face right in front of mine, her sweet candy-cane scented breath rolling over me.

Suddenly, Emma was ripped away from me. Startled, I opened my eyes to see her sprawled out on the floor. The look of surprise on her face was comical, and even with the rage of not kissing her burned through me, I laughed.

"Shut it, Jack." She snapped over my laughter "Help me up." I offered her my hand and she grudgingly took it, brushing herself off as she stood.

**-End flashback-**

The rest of the night had been awkward for both of us. But this time, I was determined to kiss Emma. No interruptions, no awkwardness, no Brett the quarterback to try and steal her away from me. I would get that midnight kiss.

* * *

**-Emma P.O.V.-**

"Do we have to go through this again?" I moaned, rolling onto my back on Kim's bed.

"Yes." She snapped "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I thought you didn't even like Donna." I huffed.

"I don't." Kim shook her head "But I like parties. And I know you do too. Now, show me what you brought!" She motioned to the bag of clothes I had brought with me for her to help me decide what to wear.

"Okay... but you are not picking out what panties I'm wearing!" I pointed at her accusingly, remembering the last time she dressed me up.

"They were cute!"

"They were crotch-less!"

"I didn't know that when I picked them out!"

"The opening in the crotch didn't give it away?!"

We glared at each other before laughing. That had been a funny moment, especially the look on her face when I pointed it out at the mall. Giggling, I dumped out my bag of clothes on her bed. "Here, take a look."

I looked through her closet as she looked through my clothes. A few minutes later she announced "I, am a genius!"

I turned around "Show me what you've got."

She quickly shoved the outfit into my hands "Change. Now!"

I stepped into a corner and stripped off my clothes, examining what she gave me. A tight silver sequined mini skirt and a sparkly dark grey ruffled tank top. I put the clothes on, the skirt hugging my hips and thighs nicely, and the top pushed my breasts up.

"Nice." Kim complimented, "Here, check yourself out."

She positioned me in front of the mirror. I looked myself up and down. Nice indeed.

"Did you bring shoes?" Kim asked.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes! Now how are we going to complete your outfit?"

"I don't know! You're the one who made me your Barbie!"

"Wait, wait! I have an idea!" Kim said, throwing her arms out in a 'stop' gesture "Come with me."

We left her room and went up into her attic. It was filled with boxes and old furniture. Kim looked at different boxes before opening one "This is some of my older sister's stuff. She's been gone at college for forever; she won't care if we borrow her shoes. I think you guys are the same size anyways. You and your big feet." She teased.

"I'm only a seven and a half! We can't all be a size six!" I defended myself.

Kim rifled through the box for a moment before squeaking loudly "Ooh, these are perfect! Okay, let's go."

She hid the shoes from me and closed the box. We went back down to her room where she sat me on her bed and told me to close my eyes. I felt her slide my feet into the shoes and zip them up. How tall were these shoes? "Okay, open your eyes." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I stood up and wobbled a bit, not expecting a high heel. Getting my balance, I stepped again in front of the mirror. "Whoa. Wicked." I looked at the boots in admiration. They were black, stretching over my knees with a platform heel. "These are hot!"

Kim smiled "That's right. Boom! I said _Boom_!"

I laughed "Alright Kim, get dressed and we'll go to my house for makeup." Whenever we went out somewhere important together, we always got dressed at her house and did makeup at mine. I had a big bathroom with a large mirror.

Kim put on a loose sparkly gold dress and gold heels. For accessories, she went with stars; sparkly gold star earrings, gold chain bracelet with a star charm, layered gold chain bracelet, and a gold necklace with multiple stars in the middle. She smiled at her appearance in the mirror and turned to face me "Okay, let's go!"

Kim's mom drove us over to my house. In my bathroom, we began curling our hair and putting on makeup. I did a light silvery Smokey eye makeup, and Kim did a dark gold and black smokey eye. After my hair was curled, Kim helped me pull some of it back and slip in a sparkly bow to hold the hair in place. I put on some jewelry, some silver and black bangles and crystal-studded bow earrings, ring, and necklace.

We were done getting ready after that, and since we had two hours until the party started at nine, so we grabbed a snack and popped in a movie. We watched the original Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

All the lights were off, and Kim and I huddled together, scared out of our minds. The bowl of popcorn lay half-eaten and forgotten on the floor in front of us. Someone got brutally murdered on screen and we squealed in fright. Suddenly, something thin and sharp raked across my arm, and Kim and I shrieked bloody murder and dove off the bed.

The lights turned on revealing Jack and Jerry, laughing their asses off. "You... Should've... Seen... Your faces!" Jack said between laughter.

I got furious, but Kim was scary mad. "Are you guys crazy?!" She yelled. "You could have scared us to death!"

The boys kept on laughing "Dude, dude... we got you so good!" Jerry laughed.

"It's not funny!" Kim screeched.

I started giggling "it kind of is, Kim."

She looked at me like I was a traitor, but then she started giggling too. Soon we all were laughing. "Yeah, that was pretty funny." I said, laughing a little. We calmed down and checked the time. It was 9:28. We were already late!

"Crap, we're late!" Jack exclaimed "We gotta go!"

As Jack and Jerry turned to leave, I ran and jumped on to Jack's back. "Onward!" I yelled, thrusting my fist forward.

Jack turned his head to give me an amused look, but hoisted me up on his back to get a better grip on my legs and continued out of my room and out of my house. Jerry and Kim followed us out.

Outside, I lightly pounded on Jacks back "Okay, put me down, I can walk."

"You sure?" He asked, a teasing note in his voice "I can carry you, I'm pretty strong."

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked. That got Jerry and Kim snickering next to us.

Jack froze "No, no way! I didn't mean that, you are not fat at all, I mean -"

"Relax Jack." I laughed "I was kidding. But seriously, put me down."

He let go of my legs and I gently touched the ground, unwrapping my arms from his neck. "Let's head to the party!" Kim cheered.

* * *

Donna's house wasn't too far, so we walked. It took about fifteen minutes, but we talked and joked the whole way. We reached the party and let ourselves in, some teens already hanging out outside.

"Ooh, there's Rachel, laters." Jerry smirked and left with a wink.

Kim left as well, saying "I'm gonna get a drink."

It was just me and Jack. We stood there awkwardly, not looking at each other. We turned towards each other, mouths open to speak, but no sound came out, so we turned away again. We did that about three more times before awkwardly walking away.

I went to find Kim in the kitchen. She was smiling and flirting with a football player. I bit my lip but decided to leave. I can't cockblock my best friend just because I want to talk. I guess I'll just mingle.

* * *

A little over two hours later I was out on the dance floor. I wasn't quite sure where Kim, Jerry, or Jack was, but since there wasn't a crowd of people cheering or booing on the dance floor, I could safely say Kim and Jerry weren't out there with me. I swayed my hips to the music, a fast song with a pounding beat. Other teens, paired in couples, grinded on each other around me.

Suddenly, a body pressed against mine from behind, moving with me in time to the music. I turned my head to tell this asshole to get off me, when I saw Jack's smiling face. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled back, "Of course."

We danced for a few more songs until the music stopped and someone announced "One minute till midnight!" Everyone cheered and began a countdown from sixty. I giggled, stepping closer to Jack's side so that we bumped arms.

"Got any New Year's resolutions?" I asked.

Jack pulled me in front of him "Just one." He said, gently taking my hands in his.

I looked up into his eyes. His brown eyes bore into mine seriously, with something else hidden in them. Could it be that... he felt the same way I did?

"I've wanted to do this for a while." He murmured.

The crowd of teens began the ten-second countdown. "TEN!"

Jack stepped closer.

"NINE!"

His hands let go of mine and wrapped around my waist.

"EIGHT!"

He pulled me closer against his body, diminishing any space between us.

"SEVEN!"

He leaned closer, putting his face next to my ear.

"SIX!"

"Tell me to stop," his warm breath ghosted over my neck.

"FIVE!"

"If you want me to stop." He finished.

"FOUR!"

I smiled as he pulled away, staring me in the eyes.

"THREE!"

"Don't stop." I whispered.

"TWO!"

We leaned in, eyes closing slowly.

"ONE!"

Our lips touched lightly as the crowd screamed "ZERO!" and started cheering like crazy. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck, rising up on my toes to be closer to him. My fingers played with the ends of his hair as he deepened the kiss, tilting my head back and sliding his tongue in.

We separated, and I opened my eyes to see Jacks face, smiling serenely with his eyes closed. I took one of my hands and lightly brushed my fingers down his face. His eyes opened and he said "I have wanted to do that for forever."

"Me too." I said smiling.

"Really?"

"No, Jack, I just kissed you because I just want us to be friends." I said sarcastically.

He laughed "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, do you wanna...?" He trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"Go out with you?" I asked. He nodded. "Pick me up at eight." I winked.

He laughed, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. "It's a date."

* * *

**AN: Did you guys like it? I hope so. The story that I have planned for this will be Jack/Emma-centric, SO THERE WILL BE NO JACK/KIM. Sorry Kick fans, but I just think Jack is too cute, so I wanna keep him trapped in my imagination. **

**ALSO, if any of you are fans of the disney/teletoon show My Babysitter's A Vampire, go to my profile and check out my Benny/OC story, Don't Call Me Babe. IT IS NOW COMPLETED! Woohoo!**

**Well, review and tell me what you thought about this one-shot! I'd love to hear from all of you!**

**REVIEW!**

**Lots of love, **

**Panda_Chan8**


End file.
